The Defense Against The Dark Arts
by OnlyABookworm
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall needs new teachers. She looks to an old friend for some help.
1. Chapter 1

||I ASKED FOR HARRY POTTER WHEN I WAS ELEVEN, I ASKED FOR PERCY JACKSON WHEN I WAS TWELVE, EITHER WAY I DON'T OWN THEM||

CHAPTER ONE THE TEACHER

So, your suppose to write one of these disclaimer thingies but I just don't want to. So yeah, enjoy.

Harry's POV.

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow, a week from the star of school. Hermione was to meet them the next day. Harry was going to be a seventh year since it was offered again, due to improper schooling the year before. He was laying on the bed when Ron walked in,

"Hey Harry, my dad wants to know if we wanted to travel to the airport, with him to pick up someone for school. I told him I would ask you."

"Well Hermione isn't going to be here 'til tomorrow, so why not?"

"Okay we're leaving in thirty."

That made Harry think who this person was. He gradually got up and got downstairs, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and George filed into the car.

* * *

Percy's POV.

I was sitting on the plane gripping my armrests so tight that my knuckles were white. I couldn't help but think of what I was getting ready to do.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting by the lake, like I always do when I need a moment. Annabeth was with her cabin for a meeting on how to redecorate the camp after it was nearly destroyed in the Roman vs. Greek quarrel last week. Three cabins had nearly been demolished. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Katie came looking for me telling me that Chiron wanted to talk to me.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed the giant war ended about two months ago, I did not want another quest. I worked my way to the Big House. When I walked in there was a unknown female in emerald green robes talking to the wheelchair bound centaur.

"Ahh, Percy, good afternoon, this is Headmistress McGonagall."

"Hi? Uh, sorry sir but what did ya need me for?"

"That's just it, the headmistress teaches at a wizarding school in England and she is afraid with a war just over that they may try to take vengeance against a student, I would like you to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position there. You are perfectly qualified."

I was speechless, "Me a teacher, sir?"

"Yes the school year starts in two weeks, it is in England an-"

"That means I have to fly!"

The headmistress spoke, "Do not worry we have talked to Zeus about the situation. He will allow you to fly there."

Again I was speechless, "I'm gonna talk to Annabeth."

Then I ran out the door. I ran straight into her, I told her what was happening. She told me to go I would save people's lives. Eventually that night I told Chiron I would go. He seemed thrilled.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was brought out of my thoughts when the intercom announced, "We are taking a descent, please fasten you seat belts."

I had never taken mine of. Twenty or so minutes later, they allowed people to leave. I was one of the first people off. I restrained myself from kissing the ground.

I remember what Chiron said, "A family of redheads will greet you and take you to their house until the train comes." I nearly tripped over my feet with jet lag. A boy about my age with red hair caught my backpack. I said my thanks and began looking for a sign for Perseus Jackson, with slight disadvantage due to my dyslexia.

The boy who helped me asked if he could help so I just said "Sure. Name's Percy Jackson but the sign may say Perseus."

He seemed slightly shocked but led me to a group of redheaded people, much like himself and said, "That worked out, I'm Ron Weasley. This is my dad Arthur Weasley, and brother George Weasley."

A boy that looked a lot like me introduced himself as Harry Potter and was awaiting a response with an expression of please don't recognize me. This was the kid I had been sent to look after but I didn't let him know. They put my stuff in a car and we piled in, I was wondering how it fit.

* * *

Harry's POV.

Perseus, or Percy as he told us to call him, didn't look much older that me. He had an aura of power, one that said to not underestimate him. He also was broad shouldered and muscular. He looked a lot like me with unruly raven black hair, and sea green eyes that said I've been to hell, back and then some.

He also had a strange gray strand of hair. When I introduced myself I was waiting for the famous reaction, but it never came. He politely took my hand in a handshake that shocked me with the amount of power and strength behind it.

The others also got that reaction when he shook their hands. They were surprised. When we got back to the Burrow, we walked into the sitting area. Percy set his stuff down and took a seat; he was fascinated by the clock on the wall and kept asking questions about it.

Mrs. Weasley was slightly surprised when she saw him due to his age. She set down cookies and he grabbed a couple.

Mrs. Weasley asked where he was from, and "New York." Came the reply. I asked about family, his eyes slightly darkened. He told us about his mom and step-dad and that his dad was lost at sea before he was born. Mrs. Weasley then ushered him up to a room to sleep after he yawned a couple of times.

When she came down she asked if we had noticed how young he was and the faraway look he had in his eyes like he was only half there.

A.N.

What do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO THE NEXT DAY

Percy POV.

I actually got up early and went down to the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley reading a paper with moving pictures. I sat down across him and took out the letter from the headmistress. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Weasley went and got it. A girl about my age stepped in and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She walk in to the kitchen and took notice of me.

She stalked off to wake the boys I presumed. Two minutes later they walked down with her, slightly rumpled. Mrs. Weasley had started to make breakfast.

The girl thumped Ron on the back of the head for that one and caused me to laugh. I left when I was finished and told Harry and Ron that we would be leaving for Diagon Alley at noon. I started repacking the things I got out of my trunk.

* * *

Harry POV.

Hermione walked in and immediately woke us up not so kindly. A few seconds later we were walking down the stairs, Hermione started to ask about the guy, we told her that he was the new Defense teacher. To say the least, she was shocked.

We entered the kitchen to find him sitting and talking to Mr. Weasley. When we entered he said a friendly

Ron had to go and say about how good it was causing Hermione to whack him in the head. Percy was laughing at the little exchange, his eyes held slight sadness. Soon enough he left telling us that we were going to Diagon Alley at noon. As soon as Hermione thought he was out of earshot she started to ask questions about the new 'professor' to Mr. Weasley.

Hermione was about to ask another near pointless question, when Percy walked back in.

Percy smiled at that, but it still never reached his eyes. I was beginning to wonder what he'd been through; he was a never ending enigma.

* * *

Percy POV

When I left the room I didn't really go back to my room, as I had already packed that morning, I simply stood in the corner outside the kitchen to listen in. Honestly I was surprised when Hermione asked the easy and obvious questions. She reminded me of Annabeth, so I figured she would ask mind boggling questions, but no she had o be a normal person. When I walked back in and asked if they were ready to go, they all went to get their stuff. We were off to Diagon Alley.

After an uneventful car ride we reached the bar and entrance to the alley. Chiron said that I needed to get a wand from a Mr. Olivander and that I could use the Olympus vault in Gringotts.

I asked Harry to lead me to Gringotts, thank gods I hadn't gone alone or they may have been short a few goblins, because I freaked out when we entered the bank. I think Harry could tell. He just took the lead.

* * *

Time lapse

I will never look at roller coasters the same way, not like I had ridden any lately anyways. When we walked out I guarantee that I was green in the face, and walking like a drunk. Harry was laughing at me until I felt the ground under my feet and could half-heartedly glare at him.

"I have to go to olivanders, my last wand broke in a fight between the two American school."

"Okay, I'm going to find Ron"

So I worked my way through Diagon Alley and came across a store with wands in the window display, but I couldn't read the sign. I walked in. One of those bells atop the door rang when I entered. Then a talkative old guy came in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Do you honestly thnk I could gain the rights in a week? I thought not.

Last time:

I walked in. One of those bells atop the door rang when I entered. Then a talkative old guy came in.

This time:

Percy's POV

"Ahh the young demigod."

He said, "I am Olivander, McGonagall has spoken highly of you Mr. Jackson. Hecate told me that this is the wand for you."

He handed me a wand with ornate wave pattering down the length of it.

"10 inches, Oak, springy, hippocampus scale. This should allow you full use of magic that is necessary for everyday use to keep the wizarding facade up."

"I know you said your name but who exactly are you?"

"Son of Trivia."

"Ah, makes more sense. I'll be leaving now, thanks."

"Goodbye son of Poseidon."

I left the man to his mutterings to find Harry and the gang. I couldn't find them so I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were all chatting about, now I'm not usually an eavesdropper but I hardly knew them, I wanted to know their innermost secrets, did that sound as creepy as I thought it did?

Wow been hanging out with Nico way too much.

Harry's POV

As soon as Percy and I got out of Gringotts, and Percy stopped glaring at me, (what was I supposed to do, not laugh at his face?) I left him after we reached Olivanders and headed to get my supplies.

I found Hermione at the Apothecary shop, and Ron at, the not as lively, joke shop ran by George.

We all met up at the Leaky Cauldron and got a table when I was recounting the story of Percy and Gringotts, "Percy's face when we got off the rail car from Gringotts was hilarious. He was walking like a drunkard too. He just went to get his wand at Olivanders, he said the there had been skirmishes between his school and another in America. What do you think Hermione...Hermione?"

I looked across the table and Hermione was nose deep in a book. I snapped in Hermione's face to get her attention.

"What?"

She sounded annoyed, like when she didn't know the answer to a question.

"What are grouchy about?"

"The American school, how come we've never heard of them. Nor did they aid us in the war."

"Did you just hear what I said about fighting themselves?NSo we know there must be at least two schools in America."

"What did he say the school was called?"

"I didn't."

We all jumped having not heard him come behind us.

"Sorry, sir."

Hermione was quick to apologize, he help up a hand to say 'stop before you dig the grave.'

"It's fine, but as I'm a teacher, never thought I'd say that, leave me be."

"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"I may have blown up a school, or two." He muttered sheepishly.

Hermione sat gaping at him.

"Also where I have traveled recently is a place that honor and respect are two main aspects of everyday life."

He left for his room.

Then we all ordered and when to our rooms.

* * *

A.N. this part I changed sorry if you thought this to be a large update.

* * *

Time lapse

Percy's POV

When I woke up the first thing I remembered to do was IM Annabeth, I had already forgotten to do that yesterday.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how's England?"

"So far it's great, we're at the leaky cauldron right now, we leave for the train in a couple of hours. I still can't believe they offered me a teaching job."

"You'll be I for a surprise when school starts. Neville is going back, as is Luna and Draco. Nico says Sevie died though, also I might get to teach there as well."

Neville is a son of Ceres and Luna and Draco are both children of Athena.

"That's amazing Wise Girl, now I will be able to see you every day."

"Seaweed Brain I have to go its 10:00 here."

"Oh right, night."

To say when i walked out of there considerately more happy than before it was noticed because my eyes twinkled, apparently.

Everyone walked through to platform 9 3/4 when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

A.N. I thought of leaving it here and updating sooner, but what the heck, why not just continue it.

* * *

"Percy!" and "Praetor!" Was yelled across the station just before I was tackled by three people. I almost grabbed my sword but Harry looked shocked and said, "Neville, Luna, and Draco?"

His voice changed into a question at the end.

"Are you my brother in-law yet?"

I think I invented a new shade of red.

"No haven't had time, she might be coming to Hogwarts though."

"Annabeth's coming, yes."

Just then Harry and Ron came out of their stupor.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, Draco and Luna are my girlfriend's half siblings, and Neville is my cousin."

They stood there gobsmacked. Then the train whistled signaling that it was leaving. We all boarded and looked for a compartment but I knew the inevitable interrogation was bound to happen.

A.N. Should I make chapters longer but take longer to update or keep doing as I've been?

Thanks for reading y'all!

OnlyABookworm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I have not gained the rights to either of these amazing stories, yet.

THEY WILL BE MINE!

You weren't supposed to hear that.

Third Person

Percy and Draco were talking about the skirmishes.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing the fact that Luna and Draco were half siblings.

Luna was talking to the Woldering Whishsnaps.

Ginny flagged them down when she saw Harry. In that compartment only Ginny was there, so Harry sat with his girlfriend and Ron and Hermione sat together. That left Percy, Draco, Luna, and Neville to the compartment beside them.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe they all know each other. What was the name Neville called the new professor? Playto, Preytor, no Praetor, isn't that Latin? Even more questions surrounding this mysterious American. He never said what school he went to, I highly doubt he went to the Salem University, as it's for girls only. Didn't he say his girlfriend might come?

I mulled these questions over with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ron suggested that, he was a Death Eater, but Harry pointed out that Neville was not a Death Eater at all, Draco maybe, Neville no.

We had only talked for a few minutes, but silence overcame us when we realized Percy was asleep. The three that knew him were laughing at him.

Percy POV

*DREAM*

I was walking in front of a giant castle, the only problem was that I was in robes that I had seen the wizards in but owned none myself. I prefer my armor, just as I thought that my clothes changed, freaking me out a bit. The armor was the armor I wore in the Second Giant war's final battle. Greek styled with a mixture of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Jason had a roman version on beside me but with a javelin through his. He was talking to me but nothing was coming out. But then Leo came around in his armor. I started to freak out both of them were dead they died in that battle. I was washed over with a new set of guilt. It was my fault they were dead, them and countless others. I started to murmur "No, no, no, no."

*DREAM END*

I was awoken with a hand about to touch me but I reach out and pinned them to the floor. Before realizing that it was just Harry, Hermione, Ron, and my fellow demigods. I relaxed in an instant letting Harry up. I nodded to Draco, Luna, and Neville, meaning that I was going to call Annabeth, and walked out of the room.

Harry POV

Percy started to say no under his breath while he was sleeping. Draco, Neville, and Luna sobered up immediately and were shooting each other worried glances. Soon I thought he was freaking out or having a nightmare, I stood up and ignored the nervous glances the others were shooting my way. I was about to shake him when he tensed and pinned me down. His eyes focused and he must have realized that I was a friend, not foe.

He looked at the other three with deadened eyes and nodded. He left right after. Draco, Neville and Luna were looking worriedly at each other.

Hermione and Ron were gaping, as it happened in a minute if not less.

The worried glances were becoming more pronounced so I said, "We need to go find him."

"We'll go, don't worry, we're nearly family."

They left the compartment.

"I think he can be our teacher, he definitely knows defense."

**A.N.**

**Sorry,I'm American I may have messed some stuff up. Hope not, but just in case.**

**I know I should have updated sooner but I have testing all week so this better do.**

**Also I'm helping write the story, Shifting Destinies, with WhaleThenShark and nicranger. Check it out.**

**I changed my update schedule for May, I'll update after I get seven reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed this,**

**OnlyABookworm**


	5. Chapter 5

*I own nothing*

Percy's POV

As I left the compartment all the flashes of memories of that place went through my mind. I seriously hope the Annabeth gets to come. I needed her now more than ever and I get sent on a quest so soon after the third war in four years. Who would've thought I'd actually live to the age of twenty. But I'm starting to think I'm not all that living, on a bad day I look more dead than the dead or Nico, either one. Annabeth doesn't seem to be effected as much, thank gods.

Jason was the first casualty of the big final show down between us and Gaea. Monsters don't have honor or respect, usually, so it wasn't much of a shock when the javelin was thrown from behind him through him, I was shocked he died but not how he died.

We never actually knew what happened to Leo, Gaea captured him in battle so all we saw were ash streaks in the grass. We think he was used as the male sacrifice instead of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly ran into someone, thankfully that someone was Luna.

"Luna do you know where I could IM Annabeth?"

"Sure, we can follow the Miggily Mudpots, they always know where to go."

Luna really isn't looney, but it's her cover while she's at school. She wouldn't normally talk to me like this but there were children everywhere.

Thankfully I was brought to an empty bathroom compartment.

"O' Fleecy do me a solid, show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."t

My beautiful Wise Girl came into the picture, blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail. It was still dark outside, she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. She did get the occasional nightmare or two, or four a week or so. She had dark bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"Wise Girl!"

"Percy, oh thank the gods, I hope you don't have as bad as nightmares as I do, their horrible. I woke up nearly the whole camp up last night."

That's the thing she doesn't realize that I have more nightmares than her and I keep it that way. A leader can't show weakness or the followers will fall, or go all mutiny.

"One good thing about the nightmares, Seaweed Brain, that it convinced Chiron to accept the offer of me teaching in Hogwarts with you. Also I'm riding Blackjack, because he misses you so I hope you have a place to keep him."

Ok I was a little irked that she's taking my Pegasus, especially for that long of a flight.

"Annabeth, you need to come as soon as possible, my nightmares are getting worst without you."

"Percy I'm leaving in four hours, I'll be at the school by nightfall."

"Thanks, wise girl, love you."

"Love you too, Percy."

Well I didn't accomplish exactly what I wanted in that IM but I get my wise girl. I started walking back to the compartment where Harry and the Gang were, when I heard Ron accuse me of being a Death eater, which for one confused me, who would want to eat Thanatos, and if he knew that they called people that. But then I remembered that that was what they called Voldemort's followers, who comes up with these name, I mean really. Then I got angry because no matter how many times you save the world there's always that one person on your side that doesn't like you, Athena, Octavian (to an extent), and now Ron. I almost burst through the door right then when Harry stood up for me, he didn't even know me and he was sticking up for me, somewhat.

Thankfully my cousin, Neville, saw me before I accidentally killed Ron. I knew many ways to kill him and make it look like an accident *evil grin*. Man I have been hanging out too much with the Romans.

A.N.

Yes this took a while, but it's here now.

I do have a "social" life too (not really I'm just lazy).

I am now officially on summer vacation.

Tell me how you think I did, or any ideas that you have also if you read my Reading House of Hades, say no more to that version, I have been helped by an amazing person, Chronicles of Potter.

Thanks for sticking with me,

OnlyABookworm


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.

Sorry that this took so long(not really). Yes I feel this chapter will be shorter but I have great ideas for the next.

Thank you, to all the reviewers, followers, favoriters?

I don't own these amazing stories.

* * *

Percy joined the large group back in the compartment. Harry asked if he was alright. Percy's gaze darkened, but looked out the window at the hills rolling by.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"Bloody hell, that must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"Drop it Ron." Percy's voice was laced with steel. "Just drop it."

"Ok on to better thoughts, what happens when we get to school, and where do you keep horses? Better yet magical horses that fly?" Percy smiled innocently, completely different from a moment ago.

The wizard trio just stared at him incredulously. And the demiwizards laughed at him, know that that was what he was after.

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend is riding my Pegasus, here from New York and my ADHD is acting up, so." Which he was tapping his leg and twirling his pen.

* * *

Harry's POV.

I really wanted to ask Percy if he was truly alright but it just didn't seem like the time especially when he nearly snapped at Ron. Then he says the most random question completely shocking us into silences before the others started laughing. I could see Percy's face wash with relief, so I dropped it.

"Who is this girlfriend of yours?" Hermione had to ask.

"The most amazing girl ever." He said thoughtfully, Luna and Draco snickered pulling him out of the dreamlike state he had been in thinking about his girlfriend. The dumbfounded look on his face followed by the bright blush made me smile.

"Um, well she's really smart, blonde but if you call her dumb your gonna die, she has intimidating gray eyes, er, I don't want to say something that will get me killed or worse, no kisses when she arrives tonight."

He looked utterly upset about his girlfriend not kissing him. His face was actually kind of funny looking.

"What he means to say is our sister is coming to Hogwarts, most likely to teach transfiguration." Draco said smirking at Percy's love struck face.

"How come you and Luna are siblings, and why have we never noticed before?"

"Well when two people really love each other- "

"Not that speech, never mind just the second question then."

"Well I just found out that my mom wasn't my real mom since I started school here, and I just found out about Luna a couple of years ago, and it would look really odd if we were to suddenly hang out."

"Makes sense, in a way."

The train pulled to a stop. We grabbed our luggage and headed outside, where Hagrid was waiting for the first years by the boats. We waved.

"Firs' years this way."

"Come on Percy we ride the carriages to school."

"Aww. Why can't we ride in the boats?"

"Just come on Perce."

"Fine."

The crowd was very thick as we made our way to a carriage, this was the majority of the students first times seeing the thestrals.

When we got into the carriage Percy had a look of concentration and was mumbling to himself."

* * *

Percy's POV

The horses started to bow to me, but that would blow my cover. Do you know how hard it is to communicate with several, like 50 horses at one time. I swear I looked constipated.

I'm going to have a headache when we get to the school, they all talk nonstop. If the others tried to get my attention I didn't notice.

I did notice the black Pegasus coming down from the sky, as did everyone else.

I jumped out of the carriage to greet my girlfriend. I hope they grab my luggage.

* * *

Harry's POV

He just jumped out of the moving carriage, wow. After trying to grab his attention, unsuccessfully, for several minutes. I looked over at the other three, and they are smiling, happily. It makes one wonder, how much do I know my friends and enemies?

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for reading. To show your appreciation please hit that button down below and leave great comments. Anything from bunnies to bananas to tutus are welcome.

IF ANYONE WANT TO PRE-EDIT THIS STORY PM ME, PLEASE.

Also I have a poll up for stories to write, check it out.

OnlyABookworm


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all, except that one who gave me the "not poisoned" cookie. And to .PEOPLE that is exactly what I wanted reviewed. Thank you. I reached 10,000 views on this story! Whoop Whoop!**

**ME: Oh yay my wish came true I actually own the amazing books that are Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.**

**PERCY to HARRY: Who's the crazy person?**

**ME: I'm not crazy, I prefer the term extremely enthusiastic.**

**MOM: Get up, you have chores.**

**ME: Noooooooo!**

**Wake up to reality, and I still don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Annabeth's POV

I have no idea how Percy loves riding Pegasus so much, a four hour flight is not comfortable, and I really hate not knowing things. So, when I saw the castle ahead I was so overjoyed that I didn't think about the amazing architecture or massive towers, I thought about land, the sweet sweet land that tried to kill us a couple of months ago. Don't think about that, in thirty minutes you'll see your Seaweed Brain. I jumped off the pure black Pegasus and the moment my feet hit the ground I was lifted back off my feet in a full blown tackle.

"Annabeth!"

Oh Percy you really are a Seaweed Brain.

"Hey, Percy. How was the train ride?"

"Awful! I had a nightmare or a flashback I can't remember the difference. Oh and I nearly judo flipped a student."

"Do you ever pay attention on my speeches? A nightmare is a bad dream that brings out strong feelings of fear, terror, distress, or anxiety. A flashback is sudden and disturbing vivid memory of an event in the past, typically as the result-"

Percy silenced me with a kiss. He stopped to breathe, "Gods I missed you."

"Percy it's only been three days."

"So?"

"Seaweed Brain."

Percy told Blackjack to fly into the forest until later.

We started walking through the front doors of the school, and into the Great Hall. Everyone but the new first years were sitting down. They all got silent as the took notice of two teenaged people walking in, arm in arm. Percy would say it was creepy how their heads swiveled at once.

We made our way to a smiling Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Percy POV

All the students' heads turned at once, it was creepy. I spotted Draco at the green and silver far table, Luna at the blue and bronze table, and Neville with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the scarlet and gold table.

McGonagall was smiling waiting for us to come forward. She cleared her throat creating a different type of silence.

"These young people here are you new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration Professors, Professor Perseus Jackson," I winced at my full name.

"It's just Percy."

"Professor Percy Jackson and Professor Annabeth Chase. Respectively."

"They are homeschooled from America, so they have never been sorted. We are in need of a new Gryffindor Head of House, so they will be sorted after the new first years." With that said the doors opened allowing a hundred if not more little 11 year olds in. Annabeth and I walked to our respective seats at the staff table.

One of the older students brought out a stool and a worn hat. I jumped about four feet in the air with Anaklusmos, Riptide, in pen form in my hand. Annabeth was snickering at me so I did the mature thing I stuck my tongue out at her.

After being on a train, in a small compartment with six other people, my ADHD was so bad I didn't catch any of the song the hat sang, I almost didn't catch that a hat was singing.

A good twenty minutes of students being called up and sorted it was finally Annabeth's and I's turn to be sorted.

Annabeth went first, the hat was only on her head for what felt like forever, only to be placed in Gryffindor. Then my turn was up. I made my way to the stool.

The hat, made me think of one of those good angel bad devils that stood on your shoulder.

"Let's see, ooh, demigod powerful one at that. Retrieved Zeus' lightning bolt, defeated Ares, beheaded Medusa, defeated the Minotaur, sailed the seas of monsters, was a guinea pig, found the Golden Fleece, holder of the sky,-"

"Ok I get it I've done a lot of things, please hurry you'll take too long."

"Fine, grouchy, GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled the last part to everyone.

Minerva stood, "Even though these young professors were not Gryffindors I am putting them as the Heads of House for Gryffindor to take my place."

"Tuck in."

Food magically appeared before every student and teacher alike.

I repeatedly hit Annabeth in the arm until I annoyed her enough.

"What!?"

"Do they work like camp's plates?"

"No, don't you read?"

I looked at her funny and we both started laughing like crazy.

When dinner was done and the students were dismissed, we, Neville, Luna, and Draco stayed behind.

"Annabeth!"

"I'm not the only one to tackle you Wise Girl."

"How have you been, sister? How's the cabin?"

"I'm good, family is good, too. How are you Luna, Draco?" She said with a smile.

"We're good. I'm glad my dad's gone, I'm living with Narcissa, until I can go back to camp."

"Dad's been is still publishing the Quibbler."

"We'll see you tomorrow we need to find McGonagall for our room."

Together we walked out of the Great Hall and went our ways, until Annabeth and I got lost. I could imagine Draco laughing at us, and he was when he turned the corner, asking if we needed help.

He led us to the headmistress' office, then walked away, still smirking.

"Annabeth, he won't ever let us live that down, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that Percy."

We stood there bickering when the gargoyles had enough and let us up, without us knowing so we ran into the door, effectively shutting us up. Together we walked in.

A.N.

I thought this chapter was one of my better ones. If you are interested in editing this story PM me. I will let you know by the next chapter.

Review.

I ate Mac n cheese pizza, it was delicious.

OnlyABookworm


	8. Chapter 8

**AN thank you Booglee99 for your editing expertise. Thank you to those few that reviewed and those who offered to edit, it was a tough decision. Please enjoy the story, oh and I guess I should say I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE AMAZING BOOKS.**

No one's POV

Together Percy and Annabeth walked into Headmistress McGonagall's office, both with red faces for not paying attention to where they were walking; they were supposed to be the best demigods out there. McGonagall laughed when they entered, knowing what would've happened, as she never told them where her office was.

Percy spoke up, "Ma'am, where are our quarters? Also, can I get a map of the school?"

Annabeth snickered in the background.

"Of course, here's a map; it's not to the extent of the Marauders' map, but it shall suffice." She pointed to a tower just down the same corridor as the Gryffindor tower. Percy and Annabeth were, after all, the new Heads of House there.

"You tower is here, this staircase alignment is every Monday thru Friday from Ten to ten after ten in the morning, and on Saturday and Sunday, it's 2:05 to 2:30. I would recommend not telling any students where you sleep, even if our resident pranksters are no longer attending. Another thing, Annabeth have you received a wand yet?"

"Yes, Hecate has given me one, along with her blessing."

"No fair! You didn't have to see the creepy old guy! He gave me the willies... Wait, Hecate gave you a blessing? How come she didn't bless me?"

"Maybe because you're powerful enough without it. That, or she wants you to meet her in the room of requirement this weekend for training with magic."

"Oh!"

"Thank you Headmistress, we will take our leave now. Classes start tomorrow."

"Bye," came from Percy.

Together, they walked out and back down the stairs, past the grumpy gargoyles. They followed the map until they reached their tower.

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods, the architecture is amazing. The staircases move and the paintings talk, though most were asleep and yelled at us when we walked by. We get our own tower! I wonder how big it'll be, and what the sitting room would look like.

When we finally reached the doorway, I was shaking in excitement. We opened the door and entered the tower; in front of us was a sitting area with red couches and a fireplace. A stairway led up to a tiled bathroom, then our bedroom with a red four poster bed, and above that, a large office-type space. There were two enchanted doors on the wall and they each opened to our classrooms.

"Percy, I'll be in in a bit, traveling nonstop on Pegasus for several hours really makes one feel grimy."

"I'll just, uh, go to bed then?" He was trying to not look scared, but was failing.

"Five minutes, and I'll be in, 'kay?"

"Okay." He looked relieved. I walked off to the large circular bathroom, and he walked to the bedroom.

When I was done, I walked into the bedroom where Percy had already fallen asleep. I was already in sleepwear, so I climbed in bed right as Percy started to murmur, the beginning effects of a nightmare. It calmed when I laid down beside him.

-time skip-next day-

Waking up, I realized that for the first time in a long while I slept without a dream or nightmare. I also realized that if we wanted breakfast, we needed to get up now. I pushed Percy off the bed and laughed when he stood up with his hair worse than usual, holding up the pen form of Riptide.

"Annabeth!" he whined like a five year old whose ice cream fell on the ground.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Then get changed, today is the first day of teaching, and we have ten minutes until the end of breakfast."

Percy began to roam the room looking for a shirt and a pair of jeans.

After getting dressed and such morning activities, we wandered over to the Great Hall, just in time. Percy scarfed down his food, much to my annoyance, while he sprayed it everywhere.

Headmistress McGonagall handed out everyone's schedules including mine and Percy's; it was in Greek too.

I had a class right after breakfast, and Percy didn't, but had five classes. I only had four every day except Tuesdays; then it was six.

Breakfast finished and Percy and I walked back to our tower and combined office. Percy smirked when I told him he didn't have to teach yet and I did.

I walked into my classroom, mentally preparing myself for my first day as a teacher.

* * *

**A.N. This started out being my favorite chapter with all of the architecture mentioned, kind of. I hit a brain fart near the end.**

**If any of my amazing readers have a good idea as what should happen next, please feel free to review or PM me.**

**Random bunny that hopped to me last week. This has nothing to do with my story. **

Percy ran up to Nico very distraught, mumbling about fish.

"NICO, NICO. Did my goldfish make it Elysium? He was a good fish, really, he hadn't meant to eat his brother, Earl. It just happened. Don't make him go to the Fields of Punishment, Please."

"Percy, calm down. Don't worry your, uh, goldfish is in Elysium." It told the judges that it hadn't meant to eat, er, Earl like you said."

Nico made a large gesture of calming Percy down who was so upset didn't even realize Nico lied to him for a week.


	9. Chapter 9

MPPJ nine  
Percy's POV  
I think I thoroughly annoyed Annabeth. After breakfast, Annabeth and I went to our tower to get ready for our first classes. We each went through our doors respectively. So most teachers would write on their chalkboards and use that, but with my dyslexia I didn't. With my luck and end up being Greek. My first class was strictly Griffindor, Harry's group. Annabeth had a mixture Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Annabeth and I thought about wearing full Greek Battle armor to our first class, it would definitely make us more respected and feared. It could also blow our cover.  
I sat down at my desk and started eating my muffin I stole from breakfast. Apparently I had forgotten to unlock the door because the students never came in. I let them in bout 30 minutes late. Once everyone was seated I began my lesson that I hadn't prepared.  
I just went with the flow, "What is a dark art? What makes it dark? Is it the spell itself or the person that uses the spell? I understand you just went through 'war' against Voldemort... But were the spells they used actually evil? Take the killing curse for example, compare it to a gun, neither are actually evil. Can anyone tell me when the killing curse could be considered a blessing?"

"What's a gun, sir?" I looked at the wizard in shock, and then realized some of the wizards that are pureblood live without the knowledge of the mortal/Muggle world.

"A gun is like a wand but uses a bunch of mechanical stuff that I don't understand and shoots a bullet, a small metal thing, out, much like a spell, but most of the time the bullet is more destruction and pain. Now back on topic, when is the killing curse a blessing?"  
A younger girl raised her hand, "If someone was in excruciating pain, death would be a blessing, sir."  
"Thank you. Don't call me sir, I'm your age possibly younger."  
"How did you get the job then, professor?"  
"Your headmistress, called in a favor from my tutor type teacher, and here we are. Does anyone know how long this class is?"

Annabeth's POV

Percy annoys me so much sometimes, I saw him take that muffin, too. My transfiguration class was full of 12 year olds, and I have come to the conclusion that nearly all of my siblings would be part of either Ravenclaw or Slytherin; Ravenclaw for the wit but Slytherin for the cunning. I enjoyed the class; it didn't even feel much different than giving lessons at camp. The students are very bright even if most of them didn't get to come to school last year because of the Death Eaters. If this is on of the younger groups then I can't wait to see how the other classes are. The one thing that I enjoyed most, it might just be the hubris speaking, but they all called me professor, considering I haven't had a formal education.

My next class is full of students older than me. I just hope they listen to me.

As much as I would like to just IM Thalia and Piper, we haven't been here long enough for me to feel safe with that. I have to send an owl, my mother's sacred animal, on a trans-Atlantic journey. Gods, the wizards. I wonder how Percy's lesson is going. Knowing him he forgot to open the door for the kids.

Pathetic Time Skip

When I went down to lunch with Percy, I would have said he looked like his lessons had gone to plan, but he did not have plans to begin with. His enthusiasm was contagious, I found myself smiling. Being the oblivious dolt he is, when he saw me smiling he had to come and hug me from behind and rest his head on mine. The only reason I had not enjoyed it was he was still eating, enough said.

We sat down. I asked him how his day was and he the same. In reply to his question, I told him my thoughts on the different houses and about the fact that it had felt like camp again. He told me about him explaining how some spells could be considered a blessing rather than a curse. I was secretly impressed, though I did not tell him that; we do not make his nonexistent ego bigger. As we finished, Luna came up to us and we struck up a conversation that made no sense to Percy, if the look on his face was anything to go by. I kissed him on the cheek and told him to go to class.

A.N.

Sooo… lets not hate. Life is a hassle. Nough said. This is a chapter to say sorry; I need help, and Happy (er… sorry Merry) Halloween. So I would prefer to not receive a bunch of hate in the comments or another poisoned cookie (don't ask). I have a poll open about if any people would want to help me write this, as I want to finish it but I don't have time at the moment. So please check that out.

{IF YOU STOPPED READING CONTINUE}

As I don't get to go trick or treating, I hope I can get another chapter out in a reasonable time. Also I didn't get any chocolate this year, not that I was going to give it to the little people or anything. XD

I also have a buttload of homework tonight; I mean really what kind of teacher assigns homework on a holiday?

So thanks for reading my rant if you still are. Please review. And take my poll.


End file.
